stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gantu
Gantu, formerly Captain Gantu, is Lilo and Stitch's arch-enemy, serving as the main antagonistic anti-hero in the original film and later evolving into a true villain in the animated series and eventually teaming with Lilo and Stitch on the hero side during Leroy & Stitch. An extremely large and muscular alien with a gruff, militant personality, Gantu resembles a bipedal whale with gray skin, sky blue eyes and elephant-like legs, wearing black battle shirt and black shorts and stands 20 feet tall. When he is seen by humans on Hawaii, he typically attempts to pass himself off as Samoan, though Lilo once told Mertle he was a dog-catcher from Nairobi, which the other girl believed. Lilo calls him "Big Dummy" for most of the series. Personality Gantu appreciates his position of authority amongst the military forces of his world, but his great size and strength often lead him to underestimate those smaller than he is. He shows no tolerance for failure, ensuring underlings do as told. Gantu also demonstrates a great loyalty to the Grand Councilwoman, displaying equally powerful negative feelings towards Experiment 626 and other experiments. Serving no one besides the Grand Councilwoman and, to an extent, himself, the Captain of the Galactic Armada defends his ranking through any means possible, even aggression. Despite Gantu's intentions, be they good or bad, personal relations between himself and others, as well as his own jealousy and greed, often lead him into trouble. Appearance Gantu is a whale-like, steel blue-skinned alien who towers over most beings. He is also extremely muscular with a perfect and very humanoid body. Dressed in a sleeveless, black Captain's uniform, this uniform has red lining and includes a small, gold badge, which Gantu pins to the left side of his chest. He also wears black gauntlets over his wrists. Gantu has three fingers on each hand, hosting elephant-like feet with three very short toes and black toenails on the end. His head has some fish-like qualities, an example being a "dorsal fin" on the top of his head's center and a noseless face. Twin, fleshy, curved "tusks" also protrude from either side of Gantu's head. His teeth are quite small and come to a slight point. Gantu lastly has slanted, blue eyes that lack pupils. A teal holster, strapped to a belt around his waist, of the same color, holds his blaster when it's not in use. After arriving on Earth to capture the other experiments, whenever Gantu goes out to hunt them or to simply go out people often stare at him in wonder and confusion. Because of his height (and possibly due to his muscular build) they ask if he is from Samaua, which he answers yes so they do not become alarmed or alert Cobra Bubbles agency (granted they know he is on Earth and ignore him due to his record of only catching some experiments and keeping very few). The episodes Gantu and Reuben didn't appear in were: 1. Phantasmo 2. Holio 3. Spooky 4. Sprout 5. The Asteroid 6. Spike 7. PJ 8. Ploot 9. Retro 10. Bugby 11. Glitch Biology Gantu lacks any notable abilities, but his immense stature (he stands around 20 feet, though he is noticeably shorter in the series than in the original movie) means he has strength well above any human (or most alien species), although sufficiently less than Stitch and at one point lost a wrestling match to an old lady, named Sugar Mama from The Proud Family. Aside from his lifting capacity and enormous girth, Gantu is a respected captain of the Galactic Federation (or at least he used to be), can dance the hula (as seen in the episode "Clip") and does have many skills. He is depicted in the movie being a very capable spaceship pilot, having marksman-like shooting skills and having competent leadership abilities. In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Gantu relies primarily on his plasma pistol for combat. Besides firing plasma bolts, Gantu's pistol can also launch nets for capturing experiments. Gantu has invented a trog call to capture experiments more easily (as shown in the episode "Frenchfry"). Trivia *Gantu is an expert in 12 martial arts. Gallery GNtudUrngJTryl.jpg|Gantu at Jumba's trial Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h29m49s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h46m17s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h31m36s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h05m30s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h15m07s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h00m57s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h03m13s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h06m56s97.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h43m43s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h26m55s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h31m13s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h56m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-20h45m55s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-08h57m35s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h34m04s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h07m28s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h42m23s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h01m06s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h03m54s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h07m57s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m21s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h27m02s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h32m56s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h33m06s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h56m27s20.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h56m47s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h29m51s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h47m31s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h09m00s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h04m44s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h01m34s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h00m16s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h10m13s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h39m31s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h30m35s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-22h14m00s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h02m42s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h30m36s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h30m54s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h28m17s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h56m55s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-15h21m11s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h38m21s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h45m48s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m58s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h02m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h01m17s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h40m21s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h54m22s3.png|Gantu with Mr. Stenchy Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h12m35s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h49m13s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h26m03s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h57m31s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h00m15s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h39m12s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h49m21s54.png|"If you say one word..." Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h54m15s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h29m58s224.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h18m40s0.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-12h18m50s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-15h52m35s134.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h26m54s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-15h18m42s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h02m29s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h27m57s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h44m36s188.png|Baby Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h55m55s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h34m31s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h31m51s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h45m09s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h40m19s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h56m29s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h15m24s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-08h45m15s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-21h10m19s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-21h17m52s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h54m56s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h54m53s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h37m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h25m04s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h44m54s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h25m47s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-14h31m55s212.png Category:Characters Category:Alien characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains